The soldier, civilian, the martyr, the pariah
by LuciferNovak67
Summary: Harry had one mission. Go back in time to 1938. Befriend Tom Riddle. Disrupt the time line. What he did not expect was to fall in love. has Slightly dark themes. Slash! this means boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. TMR/HP


**(A.N. well, here we go again. This will probably be my main focus for a while, and this will probably be my longest one.)**

 **Disclaimer: I am a 17 year old guy with no money and a broken IPhone. Definitely not J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything!**

Hadrian Black had a mission. De-age himself, go back in time to 1938, and stay there for seven years. Befriend Thomas Marvolo Riddle. What he did not expect was to fall in love.

Line Break.

"Harry, are you sure you need to do this?" My best friend, Hermione Granger asks me. I nod. I tilt the bottle back and swallow the de aging potion that Draco gave me. I fell myself shrink until I am eleven again.

"Good bye Hermione." I whisper, muttering the spell. The world goes black. When I come to my senses, there is a boy with immaculate black hair and icy blue eyes staring at me. He looked to be at about eleven.

"Hello there. My name is Tom, Tom Riddle. And you are?" He asks me as I stand up and brush myself off. I look at him curiously. Is this the boy who will grow up to be Voldemort? The man who will go on to kill all those people? What did that manipulative old coot Dumbledore do to him?

"My name is Hadrian. Hadrian Black." I say. He looks at me as if I had said something weird.

"That's a funny last name. Do you think we could be friends?" he asked me with such hopefulness that I knew that something terrible must have had to happen to turn this boy into Voldemort.

"Sure, why not. Do you not have very many friends?" I ask him, as I was curious. He shakes his head sadly.

"No. they all call me a freak because I can talk to sakes and because I can do special things like making flowers bloom and unbloom. They used to throw rocks at me, until I discovered that I can block them." Tom says to me as we are walking back to the orphanage at my request.

"Well, Tom, I am going to let you in on a little secret. I am able to talk to snakes as well. That and I know exactly why you can do all these amazing things. It is called magic, and I have it as well. There are a lot of others out there with magic as well, not just us. As a matter of fact, someone will be coming tomorrow for us so we can get our supplies for school. And yes, I am coming as well." I finish as we arrive at the orphanage.

Line Break tried to eat a stapler. He succeeded.

(3 weeks later)

I watched as Dumbledore tried to figure out what to do with us, seeing as he clearly did not know I was going to be there.

"Well, we should be going. Hadrian, Tom, please follow me." Dumbledore says at last. Hmm. Took him long enough. I stand, as does Tom. We head out the front of the building. He leads us through London to the Leaky Cauldron. He taps the bricks in the correct places, and the entrance to Diagon Alley is open. The war must have been as bad as they said it was. Everything was new, and clean. Although Gringotts still looked the same, Ollivander's had a fresh coat of white paint, and Madam Malkins was just Malkins. The entire time I was watching Tom's face as he looked at everything with wonder. We go to Gringotts first so that Tom and I could get some money. As we walked in, I saw a man who looked a lot like my father, Sirius. Also, he looked like me.

"Who might you be?" he asks me. Hmm. Should I tell him? Sure, why not.

"My name is Hadrian Black. My parents were killed by the Dark Lord, ( **A.N. At this time the Dark Lord was Grindelwald.)** and I was left at the same orphanage as Tom here." I tell him. Technically, I am not lying. He looks at me curiously.

"My name is Arcturus Black. My daughter Dorea and my son Orion are also starting Hogwarts. What were your parents' names?" he asks me gently.

"My father's name was Alphard, and my mother's name was Elizabeth." I tell him. He looked grief stricken.

"It seems that my brother and his wife are dead." He whispers. Tears stream out of his eyes.

"No nephew of mine is going to be an orphan. Would you mind if I adopted you?" he asks me. Woah, I did not expect this. Tom looks at me in worry. He does not want to lose his only friend.

"I would, but, if I did, I would have to leave Tom behind. Could you adopt us both?" I ask him. Tom looks at me in hope, although he tries not to show it. Arcturus chuckles.

"Sure, why not." Arcturus says, smiling. He turns to look at Dumbledore.

"I can take them from here, Albus." Arcturus says with a cold smile. Dumbledore looks a bit surprised, but he left none the less, all the while his eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Well then, we should probably be heading to the ministry to make the adoption official. Although, I must warn you, because of my wife's passing a few years ago, Dorea and Orion are not used to sharing." Arcturus says with a smile.

I give a charming smile, as does Tom. "That's ok. We are used to sharing." I say.


End file.
